Andrea (Serial TV)
Andrea - ocalała z apokalipsy, jedna z głównych bohaterek serialu The Walking Dead. Po wybuchu epidemii, ona i jej siostra Amy, omal nie straciły życia próbując uciec z Atlanty, przed śmiercią ocalił je Dale. Po ucieczce z miasta Andrea, Amy i Dale przyłączyli się do małej grupy ocalałych, która założyła obóz w pobliżu Atlanty. Charakterystyka Najbardziej wyróżniająca rzecz w wyglądzie Andrei to długie blond włosy. Andrea jest inteligentna i sprytna, jest jedną z najbardziej wyróżniających się kobiet w grupie. Wierzy w sprawiedliwość, co pasuje do jej byłego zawodu - prawniczka. Jest uczuciowa, potrafi współczuć, sądzi że każdy powinien sam decydować o swoim losie. Przejmuje się innymi i często próbuje uratować ich tak samo, jak siebie. Przed apokalipsą w młodości i wczesnej dorosłości starała się być dojrzała i z tego powodu unikała zabaw ze swoją o 12 lat młodszą siostrą Amy. Po jej śmierci bardzo tego żałowała i ze względu na to była bliska popełnienia samobójstwa. Pomimo tego Andrea ma jednak chęć przetrwania. Przed apokalipsą Floryda Andrea urodziła i wychowywała się z obojgiem rodziców w stanie Floryda. 12 lat po narodzinach Andrei rodzi się Amy. Jako nastolatka Andrea przez różnice wieku nie miała ochoty na zabawy z siostrą. Gdy była dorosła również nie znajdywała czasu dla siostry. Po skończeniu szkoły zaczęła studiować prawo i w przyszłości została prawnikiem. Po apokalipsie * informacja nie została jeszcze dodana, jeśli możesz, rozbuduj artykuł, klikając w edycję Śmierć W odcinku "Welcome to the Tombs" Gubernator poddaje ją torturom (jej nadgarstki były przypięte do krzesła kajdankami) i rozkazuje swojemu pracownikowi Miltonowi Mamet'owi zabić Andreę. Milton zdradza Gubernatora i próbuje go zabić jednak sam przy tym ginie. Gdy Philip Blake opuszcza salę Milton zanim zmienia się w zombie mówi, że zostawił obcęgi pod krzesłem. Andrea próbuje przeciąć łańcuchy, udaje jej się to, ale zostaje ugryziona. Gdy Michonne zastaje Andreę w takim stanie daje jej pistolet, a Andrea strzela sobie w głowę. Niestety, ale śmierć Andrei była prawdopodobnie wymuszona. W sezonie 3, odcinku 16 widzimy, że Andrea zdołała się uwolnić na tyle, aby móc odepchnąć Miltona oraz uciec, lub go zabić. Na przekór Mamet najpierw ugryzł Andreę, a dopiero potem ona go zabiła. Zabite ofiary *Amy (Zombie) *Mieszkańcy farmy Greene (Zombie) *Annette Greene (Zombie) *Michael Coleman (Zombie) *Milton Mamet (Zombie) *Siebie (Samobójstwo) *Niezliczone ilości zombie. Związki 'Amy' Andrea i Amy miały dobre relacje pomiędzy sobą, Andrea pojechała z grupą po zapasy do Atlanty nie tylko by pomóc, ale też specjalnie by znaleźć idealny prezent dla swojej siostry. Podczas każdej akcji siostry się o siebie martwiły, jak wtedy gdy Amy nakrzyczała na Shane'a za to, że zaproponował zostawić ją tam, wraz z resztą, a gdy Andrea wróciła do obozu Amy rozpłakała się i pobiegła przytulić siostrę. Kiedy szwendacze zaatakowali obóz i Amy zginęła, Andrea w płaczu uklękła nad siostrą i powiedziała: "Nie wiem co mam zrobić." Po śmierci siostry Andrea całą noc klęczała na zwłokami Amy i nie dopuszczała do niej nikogo z wyjątkiem Dale'a, którego darzyła zaufaniem. Andrea założyła Amy naszyjnik, który miał być prezentem na jej urodziny. Gdy młodsza siostra przemieniła się w zombie, Andrea przytuliła ją i strzeliła Amy w głowę. Śmierć siostry prawie doprowadziła Andreę do samobójstwa. Przed apokalipsą, w dzieciństwie przez różnicę wieku, Andrea unikała zabaw z młodszą siostrą. Zawsze gdy dostawała zaproszenie, mówiła że przyjdzie po czym zostawiała sprawę w zapomnienie. Po śmierci siostry, ona bardzo tego żałuje. 'Dale Horvath' Relacje pomiędzy Dale'em, a Andreą są bardzo zwięzłe. Dale uratował życie Andrei i jej siostrze Amy, za co bardzo są mu wdzięczne. Sam Dale traktuje je jak córki, których nigdy nie miał. Po śmierci Amy, Andrea pozwoliła podejść do niej i ciała siostry tylko Dale'owi, któremu później zwierzała się, że źle traktowała siostrę i o jej dzieciństwie. Dale jest czasami nadopiekuńczy, zabrał Andrei broń i próbował przekonać Andreę, że Shane jest złym człowiekiem. Po śmierci Dale'a Andrea nie płakała tak jak po śmierci Amy, Dale nie jest członkiem jej rodziny, a Andrea z czasem zaczęła się przyzwyczajać do śmierci. 'Michonne' Andrea poznaje Michonne kiedy próbuje uciec przed szwendaczami z płonącej farmy. Michonne ratuje Andreę przed zombie. Później we dwójkę same podróżują i z czasem coraz bardziej sobie ufają, pomimo że mało o sobie wiedzą. Kiedy zostają pojmane przez ludzi z Woodbury, a później otrzymują pozwolenie na życie tam między dwiema przyjaciółkami narasta napięcie. W końcu Michonne opuszcza Woodbury i Andreę, która wolała zostać. Kiedy Andrea zostaje schwytana i torturowana przez Gubernatora, a w końcu ugryziona przez zombie nasłanego na nią przez niego, gdy Michonne widzi ją w tym stanie zaczyna płakać i uczestniczy z Andreą w jej ostatnich chwilach. Michonne przysięgła sobie że zabije kiedyś Gubernatora. 'Gubernator' Na początku relację pomiędzy Andreą, a Philipem nie były dobre, bo to jego ludzie pojmali ją i Michonne. Jednak po rozmowie i po tym jak pozwolił zamieszkać dwóm przyjaciółkom w Woodbury bardzo się do siebie zbliżyli. Ostatecznie kiedy Andrea musiała wybrać pomiędzy Michonne, a życiem w Woodbury z innymi ocalałymi i Philipem wybrała drugą opcję. Po pewnym czasie Andrea i Gubernator zbliżyli się do siebie i rozpoczęli nowy związek. Z czasem gdy Andrea coraz bardziej odkrywała Woodbury, przestawała ufać Gubernatorowi, jednak nie skończyła związku. Kiedy dowiedziała się, że ludzie z Woodbury mają zamiar zaatakować więzienie, postanowiła ostrzec swoich dawnych przyjaciół. Carol zaproponowała jej dać Philipowi najlepszą noc jego życia, a później zabić go gdy będzie spał. Andrea poszła nie pierwszy raz do łóżka z Gubernatorem jednak nie odważyła się zabić go. Wciąż wierzyła, że da się wszystkich uratować. Z biegiem wydarzeń Philip zauważył, że Andrea nie jest po jego stronie, postanowił ją schwytać i zabić. Udało mu się to, torturował ją i w końcu napuścił na nią szwendacza. 'Merle Dixon' Na początku relacje pomiędzy nimi nie były dobre. Andrea, jak większość widziała w nim szarlatana, prostego, egoistycznego, rasistowskiego. Tak samo jak reszta grupy nie płakała po utracie Merle'a i nie mówiła o tym dużo. Po długim czasie w Woodbury Andrea znów spotyka starszego Dixona i wtedy ich relacje znacznie się polepszają. Merle chciał odnaleźć swojego młodszego brata Daryla co Andrea rozumiała, też by tak zrobiła gdyby na miejscu Dixonów były ona i Amy. Podczas poszukiwań zaczęli ze sobą więcej rozmawiać. Otwartość Merle'a i zrozumienie Andrei stworzyło przyjaźń, która była znacząca w odwróceniu się od Gubernatora do starych przyjaciół. 'Shane Walsh' Z początku Andrea nie prowadziła żadnych relacji z Shane'em. On widział ją jako niezbyt ważną dla grupy osobę, był wstanie zaproponować jej siostrze by zostawić ją i resztę, która z nią jest dla własnego bezpieczeństwa. Później Andrea i Shane zaczęli lepiej się poznawać, zwłaszcza kiedy w grupie rozpoczęto szkolenie w obronie i obsługę broni. Podczas jednej lekcji, gdy Shane uczył Andreę strzelać i podczas próby motywowania jej, wspomniał o Amy co Andrea źle odebrała zniechęciła się do niego, na krótki moment choć Shane przekonał ją do siebie z powrotem, po tych słowach Andrea przespała się z nim. Dla Shane'a to nic nie znaczyło bo kochał Lori i Carla jednak Andrea uznała to za coś ważnego. Pomimo tego, że Dale odciągał Andreę od Shane'a, Andrea nie dała się przekonać i uznawała Dale'a za nadopiekuńczego. Gdy Andrea dowiedziała się od Carol o śmierci Shane'a była zszokowana. Zwłaszcza gdy usłyszała, że to Rick Grimes. Ciekawostki *Andrea została ugryziona w podobny sposób jak Amy; ugryzienia obu znalazły się na szyi. *Andrea miała stosunku seksualne z głównymi antagonistami z 2 i 3 sezonu. *W grze The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct występuje mężczyzna o imieniu Terry Harrison, mówi on że szuka swoich córek, Amy i Andrei. Chociaż jest to niepotwierdzone, można przypuszczać że jest to swojego rodzaju ukłon w stronę Amy i Andrei z serialu. *Andrea jest drugą postacią, której komiksowy odpowiednik żyje, jednak zginęła w serialu. Pierwszą jest Sophia: w komiksie wciąż żyje, natomiast w serialu zmarła. *Pierwszym występem Andrei w 3 sezonie jest moment, gdy siedziała pod ścianą z Michonne; ostatnia scena z jej udziałem wygląda podobnie, siedziała przy ścianie, wraz z Michonne. *Andrea popełniła samobójstwo, co może być nieco ironicznie, bo jej komiksowy odpowiednik zabił więcej ludzi niż jakakolwiek inna postać znana w serii. *Jak mówi Laurie Holden, aktorka wcielająca się w rolę Andrei, jej postać pierwotnie nie miała zginąć w sezonie 3, lecz zostać liderem ludzi z Woodbury, jednak plany zostały zmienione na 3 tygodnie przez rozpoczęciem zdjęć do ostatniego odcinka. „''Wszyscy byli w szoku''”, mówi Holden w jednym z wywiadów, „''Ale to jest '' Zobacz też en:Andrea (TV Series) de:Andrea es:Andrea ru:Андреа (телесериал) fr:Andrea (Série TV) pt-br:Andrea ja:アンドレア Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Postacie z The Walking Dead